phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventurer
Recently, Phaeselis has become a magnet for those seeking riches and fame by delving into the depths of the caverns below it. They hope to venture down into the infamous dungeon and to come out with a fortune or richness of stories to tell. Other than the armies of the kingdoms, the lifestyle of the adventurer is possible no where else but in Phaeselis. This page and others like it details what life is like for the common adventurer. It is through adventuring that many people, men and women alike, seek to hope to emulate the heroes of old told in poetry, song, and yarn. These pages also illustrate what the common adventurer experiences. As a result, these pages are written in the second person. How You Live Well, welcome to the life of an Adventurer! You are on your way to fame and fortune by exploring the depths of Phaeselis or perhaps adventure beyond. You probably don't have a family, though. So you live in a cheep, one room apartment in a two or three story building with eight such apartments. You might also share an appartment or house with friends. Whatever the case, you likely live in the Northwest Quadrant or the Southeast Quadrant of the city. You likely eat most of your meals in pubs, taverns, or restuarants. The day begins for you with a light breakfast and a hefty dinner at night. Although Adventurers often keep their own schedules. Most enter into adventure for a day or two below the city or elswhere, and then relax for a week as they live high on the spoils they bring back from the depths or abroad. Unless you are a divine spellcaster, you are not likely to experience religion in the way other people do. If you worship one of the twelve Olympians, you most likely attend the Temple of Apollo or the Temple of Hercules. The temple to Zeus has made it clear that you are not welcome there. What You Wear You are likely to wear a Hoplite panpoly of magical or psychic armor when exploring the depths of the city. You also carry around a large selection of weapons (as much as you can carry, I guess) in order to defeat the monsters that lie below or within the city. When not delving down into the reaches, you might wear a short chiton made of cotton, the type reserved for labor. You might also wear a chlamys cape and have your weapon at your side. This apparel is standard for both men and women. On the other hand, you might wear what you wear down below around town, not caring what you look like (or even smell like!) Such adventurers often give their ilk a bad name. As a result, those who do not like adventurers might hate them even more and turn against them. Getting Along in the City of Psionics You can get around with your weapons easily, for there are no rules restricting weapons. This is in opposition to cities like Ariyanopolis and Antioch, where there are weapon restrictions. Of course, venturing into a restuarant and talking to your server while carrying two xiphoi, a toxotes, several arrows, a ten foot pole, a backpack and a bag full of assorted stuff will get you some interesting looks. In fact, you will regarded as a fool. Other adventurers will think that you are the magnet for their jokes and pranks. If you want to be as the others, you will typically wear the short chiton, with two weapons scabbarded to your belt. All of this done in best form, of course. Either that, or your very good at concealing your weapons and your gear. Besides that, if you wear your panoply of armor, you might as well wear it. There is no prohibition against wearing your panoply, as most people do. Though, if you can afford it, your best wearing a leather coat or a jacket rather wearing your panoply. It's much more classic, and allows you to sit down at a table and eat with greater flexibility. So you own a horse or some exotic mount. Well, most companions, cavalry men, and paladins stable their horses or exotic mounts for the duration of their stay in the city. So, only the main roads can accomodate people on horseback, likewise, in many places, a mount can slow you down rather than improve your speed. Most adventurers of the depths don't buy horses. They don't need them, and they don't plan on leaving the city at any time soon. Although, enough adventurers have animal companions, the people of the city has grown accustomed to them. However, that being said, if you have a bear or a wolf at your side you will draw attention to yourself. However, people will regard you as an oddity, and not an emergency. See also: What Others Think and After the Adventure's Done Category:Adventurer Category:Lifestyle Category:Adventuring Category:Delving